Ruiko Takayama
1 *'Takayama Ruiko (高山 涙子)' **'high mountains'; tears child **orphan �� dragooned iris **not kidding when she says she sees things nobody else cans see. *https://36.media.tumblr.com/0c90400b4fe74a4a0b21cdc7ad1aa50a/tumblr_o68ypwuGJZ1vpwk2eo6_250.png *http://pa1.narvii.com/5941/d6bd452bebf96b7dbc0d57e21492b7e7544cfd23_hq.gif *http://41.media.tumblr.com/194845cde0186d3de3bacac5b8bfb908/tumblr_nwuuscnYQE1s642h1o1_1280.png *http://orig00.deviantart.net/fbba/f/2015/352/2/d/pre_debut_momo_by_hiraimomo-d9kl2if.jpg *possible wb? *gifff *https://66.media.tumblr.com/0b7b63358e9fc2c6ffd2d4dd899913d8/tumblr_o7czbaNbtK1vof5bso1_540.jpg *small gif *serious face *happy black and white *beach *just aesthetics uvu *oh crap my hearT *omfG *zeeeena *http://oh-thatdoll.tumblr.com/post/144466134994 *http://shiconomiko.tumblr.com/post/144440336445/hirai-momo-twice *https://66.media.tumblr.com/7ec9a994662257929ea5c5bae14d5f32/tumblr_o76v8vJvu21ufca8qo1_540.png *https://kpoppinpix.tumblr.com/post/144363452424 *http://alltwiceicons.tumblr.com/post/144363341562 *https://67.media.tumblr.com/d96a6f8486eb421e50368843b5eec68f/tumblr_o74j4ipHOg1s92kjno1_540.png *http://66.media.tumblr.com/3efb8c27a5b274b6a7f32e6a3a3bc1f5/tumblr_nxgeahiBge1ul9tmlo1_540.gif *http://67.media.tumblr.com/7174a4f8c94ae7064218b16eb94ee128/tumblr_nwjmewAiY01uv7nbmo2_500.gif *http://66.media.tumblr.com/da4602a8cee3287bc457d66b20194938/tumblr_nxcirxzqXl1tt848oo2_540.gif *http://66.media.tumblr.com/5c6083d7870d71f24c71639bb4e2d119/tumblr_nwsunoHqee1qg5nyao1_400.gif *Bottom Gif? *For Slay purposes bye *Bottom Gif again? *....woah older ruiko o.o "for the coldest hearts are born from the warmest of hearths." *Takayama Ruiko (高山 涙子) **'high mountains'; tears/sympathy child lmao literally an angst child living in the mountains **Basic concept: Rearranged mother's name (Kaori) and changed two letters, which the dad (Kousei) suggested. ***It's not very realistic sounding given how different kanji is to English, but we could say Kousei studied the topic/was formally educated on this. **Nyahcat is a saint. uvu **Google Translate saved my life for once. *MOMO FROM TWICE <3 *Japanese *'dragooned iris' **her eye is 'forced' **she's forced to see things she's never intended to see. both in her own life and in others'. it's poetic in a sad way. **forced to well, cover it up. like lol how tf do you start a convo with "hey i saw your mother dying and idk how to feel about you now xD" **all her life she's been forced to do things bc of sh!t. **you can actually read iris as in the flower. iris symbolizes a lot of things... including 'growth.' this was unintentional but she was seriously forced to grow up way too fooking fast. **alsO DRAGONS - dragooned *very very very based off elcia from area-x i'm an unoriginal lil shit ok *ngl she's also very livan-like, so pretty much the child of livan and elcia with a hidden rexus *has a tendency to joke about things that freak people out. *adults are lowkey scared of her *really good with younger kids and other kids though :3 *also her cuteness makes up for everything but shhhhhh *pretty smart, but invests most of her energy into nonacademic endeavors (mainly pranking rip) *she's good at haggling *one of those people who refuse to read the manual but still gets it right. nnhnhn. *broken bird tbh. her first instinct is to hurt people before they hurt her. *can kick your ass any time any day. not a damsel in distress but not the damsel who saves the hero's sorry ass either. *says all sorts of batshit crazy stuff to get a rise or reaction out of people. pretty sadistic, but don't worry it's not like "i will do unspeakable things to you"-sadistic. well. hopefully. probably. *really she's just a v problematic sinnamon roll *"i smile in the face of tragedy." stepford smiler *is very much the person who pushes all the buttons on the elevator x3 *doesn't believe in using her beauty to her advantage, which tbh is v surprising to a lot of people. she finds the concept of using it as a weapon overused. *10 yrs old. not so smol ball of all out craziness *cynical af *isn't scared of death *hella good at dancing and singing but is v indifferent about this *has literally no idea what she'll be when she grows up and sees zero purpose in life *consummate liar *has an obsession of roofs and will probs be aggressively trying to find the way to the roof at hogwarts for all seven years *"smile at any self-respecting woman and she'll prove she doesn't need you." *"what the world needs is a century long apocalypse." *What greater good are you talking about??? What is that??? *Crossed the despair event horizon. **i'm still considering this but just in case: she has vertical faded scars on her arms but she can't remember where she got them. *CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, NOT A YANDERE KTHXBAI *"my sincerest condolences for your nonexistent importance in this lifetime." *"i'm kinda deaf especially when around people who are so dense that they disrupt their own sound waves." *her over 9000% straightness is something she finds somewhat amusing. she swears it's probably because life decided to make up for her not-straight-at-all ways of life. it's a bit disappointing because she's very much panaesthetic, but it stays as aesthetic appreciation. *Guess who's an ENTP? **brb stressing the hell out because I'M GOING TO SUCK SO MUCH AT ROLEPLAYING YOU AND YOUR ARGUMENTS LIKE PROBABLY LIKE UGH KM NOW ---- http://67.media.tumblr.com/7174a4f8c94ae7064218b16eb94ee128/tumblr_nwjmewAiY01uv7nbmo2_500.gif *seven paragraphs *things/words to implement: corona, quibble, unlimber, moot point, piano skills, shotgun, gyp, glib, basrelief, contusion, sally, anal-retentive, going out on a limb, abeyance, frisson, friable trammel, incrementally, prescience, tenuous, lacquer, ambulatory, blandishment, pundit, paramology(?), defiatory, intumesce, neoterically, prenominate, hare hearted, untappice, adight, Emeto cathartic, volutation *Embittered by the inexorable taint of the past, Ruiko can no longer distinguish black from white. Grey has subjugated her moral compass, and she can see a yawning abyss in place of the horizon. Out of order tear ducts only emphasize her mordant behavior and sense of humor. If you have a flair for the melodramatic, you could say her spirit's got lacerations no stitches can fix. Behind the indefatigable guise of mischief, perfecting her pranking regime is the least of the pinkette's worries. That smile of hers relays a yen to live — a stark contrast to the truth behind her heaving chest. *The facade isn't entirely composed of ersatz, however. All the years of isolation and lies has nurtured something concrete back into Ruiko. Whether or not time has palliated her psyche is a topic we can't properly tread for now. In the light, you would never see how haunted her eyes have become, and in the dark, you would never see how brightly she blazes still. No matter how many aces you play, she remains the wild card joker. It's less about tipping the scales, and more about the perspective when you're a charlatan as battered as Ruiko. Her depraved morals draw many a scandalized look, but they serve their purpose of keeping her sanity intact. You'll have an easier time shotgunning ten gallons of beer than trying to make heads or tails of her motives. *It is hard to cavil the simple and tempting first impression. Souls of the generality would choose ignorance to ease their own flimsy conscience. Quibbling about the rights and wrongs and morality's purpose will always lead to a moot point; the only good Ruiko has seen of it is the fact that it is a sure way to gyp people out of both their time and moral stability. In spite of her recurring indiscretion, she is still inherently a glib person prone to weaponizing colloquial vernacular. Once upon a time she was drawn to the frisson of debates, but her atypical repertoire has shaved off most of its novelty. *Pushing aside the price of her unfailing prescience, Ruiko is far from being as friable as the snow that broke her. The corona of her temperance huddles behind the skirts of her slyness, its light diffracted. Despite the many contusions that she has suffered over the years, she remains untrammeled and prepared to toss jaunty wisecracks at any given moment. With her penchant for inappropriately sadistic remarks, ice breakers are converted into jaw droppers. Why comport yourself when you can crown yourself? You can be a stud-muffin all you like, but Ruiko acquits herself with another kind of strength. *Ambulatory kindness is not quite Ruiko's default; defiatory blandishments are the loopholes she refrains from abusing. Instead, she prefers to content herself with a more 'basrelief' form. Take that as you may. Joshing anyone regardless of labels, she shrugs off the shrill complaints of the anal-retentive. Lacquered with tenuous mercy reserved for the hare-hearted, she is less than eager to go out on a limb for anyone. Coupled with her sense of civil duty held in abeyance, her inactions and actions are prone to causing an emeto cathartic-like effect on people. * * ---- *She's really good at divination and charms *She's a freaking clairvoyant. *The extents of her ability include: **The classic "if there are strong enough memories in something or someplace i can feel them and see them" at will **Another boring classic of seeing stuff in her dreams **During winter, she hates using her ability because it grows erratically stronger along with her emotions. "emotions wut r u doing" **if a memory's really really really powerful, she only needs to see or hear it mentioned to 'link' with it ***These kinds of memories kind of activate a cooldown... She needs to eat a lot (think five plates of regular food) or sleep a lot (think sleeping like a log for four hours straight) to use her powers again. **retrocognition. she can't see future events, which is a HUGE respite tyvm **Depending on the intensity of the memory, it takes a mental toll on her. If she sees way too many in a short period of time, she's bound to pass out. **Honestly, she's really glad it came with the "turn off at will" option. Otherwise she wouldn't be getting anything done, and what fun would that be? ***It's almost always off mainly because it'S HARD TURNING IT OFF ONCE IT'S ON. **In order to refrain from metagaming, I'm gonna discuss stuff OOCly with people before doing stuff. Since it's regularly off, random "i kNOW ALL YOUR DARKEST FEARS AND MEMORIES TROLOLOLOL" moments are virtually impossible. **It can be blocked with Occlumency. (duh.) **Fluid, everyday memories are ones she can't read (i.e. I went to the grocery.) She normally just hears/sees them as gurgling sounds and weird stuff like that. *inadvertently good at History of Magic, or just history in general. she's pretty good at retaining information. *likes eating with two spoons or two forks. never one of each *spends as much time outdoors as she can. *Carambolas are her favorite fruit *SHE LOVES EGG DISHES. EGGS ARE THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER TO BE CREATED. FUCK THAT STUPID WHICH CAME FIRST EGG OR THE CHICKEN QUESTION. EGGS ARE AMAZING. *chICKEN TBH TOO <3 *She has a secret bucketlist that she's hellbent on completing before she dies, because it's composed of things her family wanted to do. *She paints a lot so sometimes you might find her completely covered in paint. She's really good but all her paintings are just mofo-ing heartbreaking. Nobody knows why. *She eats shaved ice without syrup. *One of the things on her bucketlist is to taste every drink ever created. *Her favorite place is the Forbidden Forest. *Redheads are her favorite kind of people. Also, people who dye their hair = uber amazing and cool. *She can play a little bit of the piano and likes the classical pieces. **This playlist is her most played on her phone. *Resourceful is her middle name, even though she doesn't have a middle name because Japanese people don't have them. *She's damn good at cooking. *Same with fishing. *Hates the cold **Terrified of snow. At some point in her school years someone will probably drag her out for a snowball fight and she more or less goes into a panic attack. **Even the mention of snow makes her shudder. **During winter, she doesn't go anywhere near the windows or doors and stays huddled up in bed. **avalanches are her boggart. *A sucker for astronomy *Completely oblivious of the internet because she's lived without technology for literally her entire life. *Turns out to be really, really good with technology. a+ hacker and internet troll *Sole survivor of an avalanche that killed her entire family **...as far as she knows anyway *Post avalanche, she spent a year and a half undergoing treatment. Her memories of that time period are scarce and cloudy. *One of her adoptive siblings taught her how to paint. *She was the best cook out of all of them. *She's always been the leader-ish figure with them so she always put up a strong front. *She hasn't cried in years. *Her mum saved her 'siblings' from human trafficking. *Her younger sister had psychic powers and so did her mom. She was never aware she had them too. *As far as she knows, her mom is a pureblood and her dad's a straight up Muggle. *She's been to Korea, though. *Still deciding on how her dad died when she was really young. *Her mom told her to look after her sister and it pretty much turned her world upside down when the avalanche seemingly spared only her. *Said mom left a lot because people were hunting her down. *While she hated her trapped life in their mountain home, at least it was a home. The only home she'd ever actually acknowledge. *She made it a point to lie her way out of any possible adoptions, if her antics alone didn't scare the adults away. *Once upon a time, some orphan in Lil Bundles was craving cotton candy and accidentally turned part of Ruiko's hair pink. She liked it so much that she didn't prank the kid for a month. ---- *Isolated from the rest of the world, Kaori Takayama had never wanted this life for her or for her own children. She had hoped that if she concealed her powers and lived like a normal woman, nobody would come after her or her fledgling family. It had not proved enough, and she had been forced to run as her husband died. It was bitterly cliche, but the aftertaste of reality was enough to keep her mouth shut. All her life she had fled from those who wished to use her and her family, and she was more than tired enough to resign herself to this fate. With two children in tow, how could she do that? Kaori wasn't going to let her burdens rob her children of their childhood. They had already taken Kousei - Haruhi and Ruiko did not deserve to lose so much while so young. *Seeking refuge in the wintry hinterlands of Japan, what remained of the Takayama family braved through the dangers of the fatally low temperatures. It was only when Haruhi nearly died that Kaori realized that while she could bear the cold, her children could not. The painful conclusion she came to had to be done. She had to part ways with her children. While she was mulling over how to carry this out during an errand, Kaori came upon a band of traveling human traffickers and their victims. Much to her horror, there were children among them. Kaori formulated a plan hastily, and soon enough Muggle officials were on the scene. In the commotion, she sneaked away to avoid further questioning. Being a witch with a reward on her head, she didn't wish to risk being discovered by any type of authority. *Halfway through the journey back to the cabin where she and her family had taken shelter, the widow noticed she was being followed. It was easy enough to draw out her would-be attackers- who turned out to be the same children who she had inadvertently rescued. *Confusion ensued ---- 2 |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Ruiko (涙子) -> tears/sympathy child *Surname: Takayama (高山) -> high mountains |Nicknames = Rui |Favourite Colour = "Peach." |Favourite Movie = "Eh." |Favourite Song = "Hard to say." |Favourite Food = "Chicken or eggs." |Favourite Drink = "Yakult." |Most Important People = "...Self preservation is a trait this noble society fails to honor." Diana Payne |Most Treasured Possessions = |Custom Trivia = *She's allergic to toast. *Ask her to choose between muffins and cookies and she'll probably smack you with a plate of cookies. "Ugh, cookies... so freakin overrated." *If she ever decided to leave for the Muggle world, she could make a living out of serving drinks alone. For a minor (never mind a child), she mixes drinks like nobody's business. *Starfruits (carambolas) are her favorite. *She avoids speaking her native language at all costs. *As much as she dislikes to admit it, her balance borders on the inhuman. Falls and trips are alien to her. |Bottom Image = Ruiko Takayama — Bottom Image.gif }} Category:Ruiko Takayama Category:DARP Ideas Category:Omnia Lesvos